


Butterflies and a hurricane

by Nenchen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day Off, I WANT TO TAG SMTH BUT IT WOULD SPOIL EVERYTHING, M/M, Picnic, True Love, Underfell, ahhhh, be aware of weird flashbacks, but i heard its funny, calls his brother a prostitute, give me ideas, hence is COMPLETELY NON CANON, i hope you read it, im lonely, it was a gift for two friends, just talk to me, my first non smutty thing, salad is good for you, sans is a lil shit, slapstic warning, smut implied in the end, the boss may or may not be me, they are on the surface, true hate, undertale - Freeform, weird shit happens here, well give me feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: Papyrus doesn´t like days off, but he´s forced to take one. His boyfriend, Sin, decides they should go to the park.And Madness begins.
I have no excuse for this but "I thought it was funny".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this was a gift for two wonderful roleplaying dorks on tumblr:  
> askfellpap: http://askfellpaps.tumblr.com/  
> sinfulquestions: http://sinfulquestions.tumblr.com/
> 
> I just couldn´t resist :D

The day had started as awesome as always for the great and memeful Papyrus. Until he remembered. It was his day off. He wouldn't have anything to do today. HOW AWFUL! His brother surely would have taken the day, but their boss was strict. She wouldn't let him taking over for his brother and instead had shoved him out the door yesterday, insisting he gave his “DAMN NUMBSKULL A BIT OF REST AND FRESH AIR BEFORE YOU COLLAPSE YOU DINGUS!” Then she had winked and added “Have some fun with your little hottie. ~” That cheesy bitch loved to embarrass him.

So now here he was, with a whole day of nothing ahead. How dreadful.

However fate seemed to have plans for him today. And by fate he meant Sin, who was knocking on the door. “Get your bony butt out here already!” He called. “We are going to the park and having a picnic today. You won't be wasting another day off with working at home.”

Damn that flame. He couldn't say no to him. And the other knew it.

“FINE, JUST LET ME GET DRESSED FIRST, I DO NOT WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE POLICE BECAUSE OF PUBLIC NUDITY. BAD ENOUGH THERE IS ALREADY ONE CASE IN THE FAMILY.” He called out while grabbing for his more comfy clothes. The other wouldn't leave with him in his battle body, even if it was a lot safer and brought out his broad shoulders.

So he threw on his favourite “dress to show you care” outfit: Jeans booty shorts and a black shirt that read “Edgelord” in red. Combined with over knee black leather boots the outfit was complete. Sans had said he looked like a “man of the street” in these clothes, so of course they were his first fashion choice for strolling through the city.

He opened the door and walked out with big, confident steps. In the exact same moment the other wanted to knock again. Which lead to Sin punching his sternum, making him double over and accidentally knock their heads together.

Half an hour later, when both could walk straight again, they finally went to the park. They had hurriedly packed their bags not wanting to loose even more time.

Under a big, blooming apple tree they finally found a calm place to sit down with a bit of shade for later, when the sun would get too hot. They unpacked their lunch and started to eat, some delicious sandwiches with tuna, corn and cucumbers, and some summer salad. Papyrus didn´t exactly like salad, the thing between him and salad could be described as more of a “grudgingly acceptance” if anything.  
But Papyrus wasn't allowed to prepare picnics anymore, because of that one time when he had just filled a whole baguette with only spaghetti. Without sauce. And then had baked the whole thing for twenty minutes to “MAKE IT CRUNCHY, THAT AWESOME RUDE CHEF IN TV SAYS A CRUNCHY SANDWICH IS ALWAYS BETTER!” Needless to say it was just a hard, uniform, dry mass of slightly burned carbohydrates in the end. Worst part was they still had to eat it, because they were in the mountains that day, and couldn't buy anything else. Sans had nearly lost his gold tooth that day.

They passed the time until the sun stood high with playing Frisbee. Papyrus had wanted to run laps, shouting about how great he was (insisting that Sin would shout about how great HE was too, because of course, no one was greater), but Sin pointed out that the last time they did this had ended up in a lot of annoyed dog owners letting their dogs run after them to “motivate them a bit more officer, only to motivate them”. They had been lucky the donut shop was on their way…

So now, they could return to their stuff quietly after working out a bit, and simply relax. After a while, Papyrus found himself lying down, head in the others lap, the other soothingly petting his skull. He didn't like lying down, but the other was just too small to do this comfortably while both were sitting.  
Papyrus knew this because the other had actually once tried this and had gotten cramps in his arms. Because Papyrus had previously strained his wrists, Sans had to prepare dinner that day… no one would ever forget this day. Because who could forget a failed attempt of a pie coming alive and trying to eat the cooks? Fighting off that beast was not an easy task and had cost them two chairs until they could finally lure it into the waste shredder. Though now sometimes strange noises seemed to come from there…

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was him opening his eyes and not lying on Sins lap anymore. The flame was sitting on the other end of their blanket, leaned against the tree and reading a book, smiling, eyes wide open and blushing a bit. Papyrus knew this expression meant he was reading a smutty part at this very moment and this meant he was easy to fluster now. With a wide, smug grin Papyrus sat up. Only to freeze at the feeling of something tickling his frontal bone.

His eyesockets widened in horror as he saw the thing sliding down his face slowly, only to stop at his nasal cavity. It was a flower. A part of a flower crown. Which meant there was more of them on his head. And they were big and strong smelling, which meant…  
He couldn´t finish this thought, because his brain stopped completely at seeing the first enemy appear and heading towards him.

BUTTERFLIES.

Well, there are only two ways to respond to an immediate threat like that. Fight or flight. And for Papyrus, being the smart, strong, handsome and resourceful skeleton he was, only one remained. So he stood up, posing dramatically!

And ran for his live, screaming high pitched like a girl running from an axe murderer in a horror movie. Well his situation was worse of course, because the colourful little bastards could fly.  
He ran as fast as he could, around the tree again and again, nearly fast enough to cause a hurricane. The whole tree was shaking, but the beasts were still close behind him.  
“Vive la revolution!” He could hear their whispering voices say, all at one time. There were at least 30 of them after him. No way he could do this alone. So he swallowed his pride, and called for help, while still running in circles.

“SIN” *woosh* “COULD YOU” *woosh* “IF YOU AREN´T” *woosh* “TERRIBLY BUSY” *woosh* “OR ANYTHING” *woosh* “AT THE MOMENT” *woosh* “MAYBE” *woosh* “HELP ME OUT A BIT?” *woosh* “PLEASE?!” 

Even though he had tried to sound casual, there was a bit of panic in the last bit, because the butterflies split up in two groups and tried to attack him from both sides now. They clearly had an evil mastermind to guide them.  
Taking another turn he saw Sin standing up and grabbing something, grumpy mumbling something like “I´m looking away for two seconds and my boyfriend gets attacked by god damn butterflies AGAIN.” But he couldn´t pay attention anymore, as he had to jump over a rock lying in his path.

When he ran past Sin again, he heard him shouting “HEAD DOWN IDIOT!” and immediately dropped to his knees, only to hear a loud *CLANK* just above his head and a quieter *plop* afterwards. The angry flapping and quiet screams had disappeared.

As he looked up, he saw Sin standing above him, holding the Tupperware bowl the salad had been in. “Told you salad is good for your health.” The other said, while turning around and placing the plastic prison next to their stuff. “I will let them out later, when you are inside the house again.” He sighed, turning back to Papyrus, who just collapsed on the ground.

“WELL.” He panted, looking up into the other's face. “I SUPPOSE I WILL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO REPAY THE FAVOR.” He said, while Sin helped him up. The flame elemental pouted.  
“I just wanted you to relax a bit and have a nice day with me…” the blue flame sighed and dropped his shoulders.

Papyrus didn't like his boyfriend sad even one bit, so he thought hard to find a way to bring a smile on his face again. Slowly, the smug smile crep onto his face again. 

“WELL I JUST HAD THE MOST BRILLIANT IDEA HOW I CAN RELAX AND PROPERLY THANK MY SAVIOUR *WINK* “ He said with an audible wink, while picking up their stuff with one hand and throwing sin over his shoulder with the other, and starting to run again.  
“Uh Okay? Where are we heading?” The elemental asked laughing about the abrupt mood change.  
“YOU WILL SEE.” The skeleton purred lowly.

Well, Papyrus ended up spending the rest of his day off in his room, just like his lazybones of a brother on his days off. But unlike his brother, he surely was not sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IIIIIIT?!  
> If you want pics of the butterfly thing, go to paps tumblr ;)  
> And believe me, it´s beautiful!  
> http://askfellpaps.tumblr.com/
> 
> my own tumblr again, but be aware of sin sin sin fontcest and memes.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nencheese
> 
> Btw, if you wanna talk with me, do it!


End file.
